Kitty
by jigenslove
Summary: Ok, this is the first time I've let anyone read my writing, so please be kind. The basic plot is Jigen meets a girl...by the way,disclaimer i own nothing, not lupin, goemon, fujiko nor jigen...unfortunatly. Please R&R...i dont mean rest and relax, but do
1. chapter 1

'Bang-Bang-Bang-Click-Click- "Shit!"' could be heard down the quiet street. A hand reached out from a dark doorway. It was a woman, she grabbed Jigen's head and forced his lips to her own. Just then, the two men that had been chasing him sped by. One of them slowed down and asked if that might not be Jigen.

"No, that asshole doesn't like chics, you know that." His partner replied, and with that they continued their search for the gunman.

The girl pulled her mouth away from his slowly and smiled.

"Umm, thanks kid."

"No problem."

"I gotta get going."

"You're not going anywhere, Jigen. You're hurt."

"It's just a flesh wound," he replied as he looked down at his bloody arm. "Besides, I have to go check on my partner."

"Lupin's fine, come on."

"But-"

"We both know who those men were after, and it wasn't the great Lupin the third. It was the legendary gunman with whom he now partners they were after. Employees of your former boss, right?"

"Now you just hold on here a minute lady, just how do you know so much about me and my business?" Jigen asked as he went for the gun tucked away in his fedora.

"There's no need for the gun in your hat, I don't want to hurt you. My name is Ling Po, and I'm trying to help you. Everyone knows the members of Lupin's gang, Goemon, Lupin, yourself and that treacherous Fujiko."

"Funny, you don't look much like a 'Ling'."

"And you don't look much like a 'Daisuke' more like a 'John' to me."

Jigen's eyes widened. Could this girl know his past? He gripped the gun firmly as they entered the motel room Ling called home.

"Do you still think I'm trying to kill you? I could have done it long ago. If I had wanted you dead, I wouldn't have let you adjust your hat. That's right, I know your secret. This might sting a little." Ling poured peroxide on Jigen's arm. "Look, I can't bandage it with your shirt on, so I need you to take it off. You still don't trust me do you? You never were trusting. Okay, how about you search me for a weapon and then when you don't find one, you lose the shirt and I can bandage you?"

"Fine."

"Hold on, let me lose the one in my garter holster. There's one in my purse too." She placed both guns on the table and walked back to where Jigen was seated. "Okay chief, search away."

"This isn't very smart of you. I'm in control now." Jigen said with a smile.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I own nothing, unfortunately...

"I know what kind of a man you are, Jigen. I've done nothing to betray you and I'm not your enemy, so you wont kill me. Rape? Well, it's not really your style and like they say 'You can't rape the willing.'"

Jigen laughed and started to pat her down. He spent a little extra time on her chest, but as Ling said, rape wasn't his thing.

"Alright, now I guess I have to be a little trusting." Jigen said as he laid his gun across his lap. He removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush." Ling commented.

Jigen laughed and removed one arm from its sleeve. He started to remove the other but winced in pain.

"Here, let me help you." Ling gently pulled the shirt off of the wound, unsticking the dried blood and tossed it in the corner.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, it isn't too bad. I guess you were right."

"Oww, damnit!" Jigen pulled his arm away.

"Wha- Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have warned you." Ling said, recapping the alcohol.

"No it's, it's fine." Jigen said gritting his teeth.

"Now, I'm gonna try and wipe some of this blood off. I'll try to be gentle." She poured a little alcohol on a face cloth and gently cleaned the area around the wound. Jigen flinched only once and she apologized again. "There, done. Now where did I put that gauze?" Ling looked around her. It was on the other end of the bed and she twisted her body to get it. Jigen could see up her skirt, he tried not to look, but he couldn't help himself. He turned away just before Ling returned to him. She wrapped his arm up securely, but not too tight. "Good as new and..." She lightly kissed the bandage, "It gets a magic kiss." Ling giggled and Jigen smiled.

"Thanks. Feels much better already."

"Maybe you should stay here awhile, until those guys head off."

"I should really get back to Lupine, though I doubt he's noticed I'm gone, what with that friggin Fujiko around."

"Here call him. I'll fix you a drink." said Ling, handing him her phone. She heard him dialing as she grabbed the bottles of alcohol off of the dresser. She grabbed two glasses and walked back to the bed. Jigen hung up the phone and looked at her.

"Whiskey or vodka?"

"Whiskey, make it a double, huh?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Still drinkin' like a fish, I see."

He reached over into his jacket pocket and fished out his pack of cigarettes. "And smokin' like a chimney." He replied, flicking his lighter repeatedly. "Damnit."

"Here use mine." Ling tossed him her lighter and he lit his cigarette.

"Alright now, kid," Jigen started taking a drag from his cigarette, "you gonna tell me how exactly you know so much about me and my business?"

"Of course," replied Ling, downing her vodka. "I was born in Chicago, Illinois in the fall of 1984. My mother was of German decent and my father, well he was from a very 'well-known' Italian family. I was their only child. My father had hoped I would join in the family, but my mother had higher hopes for me. One day, in the spring of '95, there came a knock on the door and I answered it. There stood a man in a suit and fedora." Jigen nearly choked on his whiskey. "He couldn't have been more than twenty-one at the time, but he had worked for my father for many years. He smiled down at me and I saw his warm brown eyes, they weren't cold like everyone said, just sad. Anyway, my father had a special assignment for the man. He was to train the new members of our 'family', as Pop used to call it. You can guess what 'business' my family was in now, I'm sure. Well, this young man was known all throughout Chicago as the 'best shot in the business'. I heard him and my father talking. I came in and sat on Pop's lap and looked at the man in the hat. Then I turned to my father, looked him in the eyes and asked that I be allowed to join the family. My father was overjoyed, someone to one day be his successor. The man's shoulders slumped a bit, but Pop was too busy to notice. I was to start training immediately, with the young man, who was the deciding factor of my joining. So I took his hand and walked away with him. His name was Johnny and he took me to a shooting range where he gave me my first gun. I was a naturally good shot and a quick learner. Time passed and he had other students. One night he said that he was very impressed with me and said he had a present for me. He handed me a simple black hatbox. I opened it and inside was an immaculate white fedora, almost identical to his own. He showed me the hidden pocket inside for my magnum. Then he placed it atop my head. I pulled it down over my eyes as I had seen him do so many times before, then he told me to get out of the car. We walked to the shooting range, he was teaching me-"

"To be able to shoot at anytime of day-"

"In any weather. And he taught me a trick I have never told another living soul. He taught me to use the brim of the fedora as a guide to perfect my aim. I hit every target in the exact center. I couldn't believe it, and he was so proud. Then he said that he wanted to time my draw, it was-"

". 6 seconds"

"Twice his time, not too bad for an eleven year old though."


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer: surprise surprise, i own nothing...

    Ling smiled sadly. "He took me home that night, to my tearful mother and I cherished that hat more then my life. His other students had learned to fire their guns and he taught them as best he could, but I was his star." She beamed. "And Pop loved it. His best hitman training his own little princess. We were to be the greatest duo since 'Bonnie and Clyde'. Johnny taught me how to snipe and how to take someone out silently and quickly. I had no trouble avoiding suspicion. I mean, a young girl in a frilly pink dress with little white shoes, a matching purse, gloves and a white hat, who would ever suspect that the little purse held the smoking gun? I even had policemen giving me lollipops and shooing me away. But nothing lasts forever and Johnny was sent on more and more solitary missions, as was I. I couldn't keep up the facade of an innocent child any longer. My body was changing, but it was just another tool for me to use. I dressed, sometimes as nicely as Johnny and other times as trashy as a two-dollar whore. My father had me seduce half of Chicago and wack the other half. Unfortunatly, the seduction came at a price. One night I was to seduce a rival Don's son, this was shortly after Johnny ran off. I missed him. Anyway, the Don's son was twenty-three and I was only sixteen. I let him take me to dinner, he was supposed to be putty in my hands." Ling sighed.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "I seduced him alright, but it was too much, he had nearly a foot over me and was a hundred pounds heavier. I told him to stop, but he said that a Don's son got whatever he wanted, even if it was a peice of trash, mongrel slut like me. I tried to fight him off but, he was just too big. I finally gave in, trying to think of good things, my childhood, Johnny, anything but what was happening. When he finished, I thought he'd let me go, but he wanted to teach me a few more lessons. He beat me. My face was bruised, my cheekbone fractured and I had two black eyes. He also broke two of my ribs and bruised up the rest of my body pretty badly. Then he had hi lackies drop me off outside my house. They said I belonged on the curb with the rest of the trash. A week later, the Don's son was involved in an unfortunate accident, his brakes mysteriously failed. But I got no pleasure in his death. What he had done, changed me, made me realize how dangerous that busines really was. It was all my mother could take, every night for nearly six years, she would beg me to get out of the business, and finally, I agreed. It wouldn't be easy, you can't just leave, no matter who you are."

"No, you can't."

"For a week, my mother and I planned and the next Saturday morning I cut my hair and dyed it black, then I donned a blonde wig. I put extra clothes in my purse and my mother and I went to the mall. I went into the bathroom, removed the wig and changed my clothes. I put on a pair of sunglasses and left the building, hotwiring a car in the parking lot. I drove to the airport and my awaiting plane, and left Chicago for good. In the meantime, Ma placed one of my purses by the bathroom door and a fedora by the exit. Then she called my father. Everyone assumed it was a hit in retaliation for the Don's son. I think my father might have suspected something when he saw what hat was found though. It was my black fedora, a nice hat, but not the one I wore all the time, I couldn't bare to part with that one."

"The white one."

"Yeah, this one." She said as she took the hat off of the nightstand. The edges showed that the hat was well-worn, but taken care of. "This is all I have left of my former life, this hat and my magnum."

Jigen took the hat and looked at it. "You really like Johnny, huh?"

"Yeah, I had the biggest crush on him growing up. I was never sure if he knew or not, then again I was still young, and Pop would've killed him if anything happened. Besides, he was too work oriented."

"I knew Kitty, I knew. But what you said, it's all true."

Ling blushed. "It's been a long time since I was called that. I left Kitty Capone in Chicago, as you left Johnny Dillinger. Now I'm Ling and you're Jigen. I would have worn my hat today, but I just had my hair dyed." She laughed. "Probably for the best, seeing two people wearing fedoras kiss might have been a little suspicious."

Jigen tossed the hat and Ling caught it expertly on her head.


	4. chapter 4

To all of my reviewers, thank you. A big hats off to you all...

disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I dont own Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko or Goemon...

"Hell of a reunion, huh? Want another drink?"

"Yeah, thanks. So what happened after you left Chicago? Where did you go?"

"Well the plane I took was headed for Vegas, so I kicked around there for a year or two, worked at the Bunny Ranch, until one day, one of my father's men recognized me. The girls all knew me as Scarlett there and they were so kind. They helped me escape to Mexico, which was where I first heard of Lupin the Third, come to think of it. Anyways, I spent a year there, then I went to Europe, where I learned even more about the infamous thief and his gang. About a year ago, I decided that I was going to try and find you, I was sure it was you. I tracked you through Japan and all over Europe. I had to see you again, Jigen. God it's been eleven years since I last saw my family, friends or home."

"I know, it's hard. The life we chose sucks."

"Yeah. Do you want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I never did get over that crush." she said blushing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You tell me."

"I'd say it's a good thing." Jigen said with a smile.

Ling leaned in close to Jigen and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and wrapped his good arm around her back. She started to unbutton her blouse and Jigen laid back. Ling straddled the gunman and removed her hat, tossing it onto the nightstand, as did Jigen. She laid ontop of him and kissed him again. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, she tossed it aside. As she lay on him, kissing, she reached down and unzipped his pants. He pulled them off as she took off her own. He laid her down on the bed and climbed ontop, entering her. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. When they had finished, Ling lay in Jigen's arms.

"Well, I'd have to say that was worth the wait." she said smiling.

"Yeah, you're good."

"Thanks, I try."

"So what are you gonna do now? Got any plans?"

"Actually, no. I didn't really expect to catch up with you, so I never thought of what would happen after this."

"Why don't you come with us? I mean, you'd want to, right?"

"Of course I want to, but what would your partners say?"

"If Lupin can keep bringing Fujiko back, then why can't I bring you? Besides, like what he says is going to make me change my mind."

Ling smiled, "Are you sure you want me around?"

"Of course. Come on, let's go see 'em now, those guys are probably gone."

"Yeah ok, let me shower first. I'm gonna change my hair too, okay?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please, I insist." she said with a wink.

They showered together and when they got out, Ling cut her platinum blonde hair.

"I just had it colored like this, like it?"

"Mhmm, looks great, not quite like a Ling though."

"You think I should change my name? I was kind of wanting to anyway."

"Sure, why the hell not? How about Marilyn? Like Monroe."

She blushed, "I like it, but-"

"But what? You're twice as pretty, besides I think it suits you."

"Marilyn it is then." she said, blushing harder. "Marilyn Richards, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, let's go."

They climbed into her car and drove to Lupin's hideout.

"Okay, just let me do the talking first."

"Right."

Lupin looked up from the television, "Hey man, you're finally back." he spotted Marilyn, "And you must be the trouble he told me about. Enchantee Mademoiselle Trouble." He kissed her hand.

Marilyn laughed, "The pleasure is all mine, but I'm not the trouble he mentioned."

"Then just who the hell are you?" asked a suspicious Fujiko. "Since when do you bring women home Jigen?"

"Well, uhh-" started Jigen.

"My name is Marilyn, Marilyn Richards."

"If you aren't the trouble, then what was?" asked Lupin.

"Damnit Lupin, I told you. Some guys showed up and shot me, Jesus Christ, you never friggin listen."

"Oh yeah, you're okay though, right?"

"Gee, thanks for your concern, man."

"You're welcome. So, how did you get involved, Marilyn?"

"I hid him at my place and fixed up his arm, until those guys left."

"Okay, thanks, but why are you here now?

"I came here in hopes of joining your little family, Lupin."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Let's just say, I'm a fan of your work."

"So what exactly can you do?"

"Just think of me as a cross between Jigen and Fujiko."

"Eww, I just pictured Jigen's head on Fuji-cakes body."

Marilyn smiled, "Not quite what I meant. I was taught by the best gunman there is, so I'm quite proficient with firearms. Also, I'm pretty good at using my body to get what I want."

"I'd like to test you in that area. He-he-he-he-he." he said as he tried to touch her thigh.

"Hey Lupin! Back to business, is she in or not?" asked Jigen, turning red.

"Yeah, why the hell not? Alright cupcake, we'll give you a chance."

"Lupin, you can't seriously be letting this girl in. You don't know anything about her."

"Well, everyone deserves a chance Fuji-cakes."

Fujiko had had enough of Lupin's drooling over the other woman and decided to go out. Lupin took Jigen to another room to talk with him in private, which left Marilyn alone with Goemon.

"Tell me Marilyn, how did you come across Jigen?"

"I was walking down an alley when I heard a commotion and saw him. He was out of bullets, so I had to get him out of there."

"And why is it he brought you here? It isn't like him to be so trusting."

"I know, let's just say Jigen and I have a similar past."

"What do you mean?"

"I really oughtn't go into that if he hasn't told you."

"Tell me now woman, or," Goemon stood and drew Zantetsuken out of its sheath, "I will kill you."

"I'm sorry, Goemon-san, but I cannot tell you anymore then what he has already told you. It's not my place."

"This is your last chance." He said pressing the tip of his blade against her throat.

Meanwhile, Jigen and Lupin were watching what was going on between Marilyn and Goemon in another room.

"Damnit Lupin! What the hell is he doing?"

"Relax, I said we'd give her a chance, this is it."

"If he hurts her, I'll..."

"You'll what? Now Jigen, Fujiko was right, this isn't like you. Bringing home a strange woman? That's something I do. What's up with you, man?"

"Look, like the girl said, we have alot in common. Our past lives are alot alike."

"Hmm?"

"Just forget it."

Marilyn looked Goemon in the eyes, "Goemon-san, kill me if you must, but I will not tell you anymore."

He raised his sword and she closed her eyes, preparing for the sword to cut through her. But Goemon returned the blade to it's sheath and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Marilyn. You have proven yourself a friend to Jigen, and a friend of Jigen, is a friend of mine."

"Phew, that was a test?"

"Yes, and you passed."

"Good. Man, that was scary."

"But, if you hurt him, I will kill you."

"I won't."

Jigen smiled, "See? I told you she's good."

"Yeah, but why didn't she pull her gun?"

"Well, because....I don't know. There must be a good reason."

"Indeed."

They walked into the room, "Well done Marilyn, you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you Lupin."

"Sorry about that, kid. I didn't know that was going to happen." Jigen explained.

"Hey, it's cool, I proved myself, didn't I? No harm done."

"Come on, let me show you around."

"Okay." She followed him out the door, into the next room.

Lupin turned to Goemon, "What do you think, Goemon?"

"She has proven she can be trusted."

"Yeah, but I still want to see her skills, especially that second one." Lupin said with a grin.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, Lupin."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice how angry Jigen got when you tried to feel up her leg?"

"I was kinda distracted, man."

Just then, Fujiko came back in, "Is that little bitch gone yet?"

"Marilyn? No, Jigen's showing her around."

"Hmph. Why are you letting her in, lover? Aren't I good enough for you anymore?"

"Oh baby, you're my one and only, but-"

"But?"

"But, I said I'd give her a chance."

"You're just going to let Jigen bring in some girl he met on the street? Who's to say she even knows what she's doing? Lupin, you know nothing about her!"

"Why Fuji-cakes, are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"You wish, jerk."

"Anyway, baby, I know she's from America. Didn't you hear her speaking? She has the same accent as Jigen. He knows her."

"What?" asked both Goemon and Fujiko.

"Yep. I don't know how or why, but he does, and if Jigen trusts her, then so do I, for now."


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess who owns Lupin and his cohorts….Monkey Punch, an you thought it was me. Silly goose…

The weeks passed and Marilyn trained with the Lupin gang, she had proved to be an excellent marksman, rivaled only by Jigen and a fairly good actress.

"You ready for tomorrow night, kid?" asked Jigen as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah, I hope so. I've been trying so hard, you know?"

"Yeah, you're doing great." he said as he kissed her. "Wanna come to my room tonight?"

"Sure."

Marilyn spent the night in his room. They were awakened by Lupin as he burst into the room.

"Jigen, get up! Mar-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw her covering herself with the sheets. "Umm, nevermind." And with that, he turned and headed out the door. She and Jigen looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Later that day, Jigen caught up with Lupin.

"Sorry you had to see that, man."

"I'm just glad it was her I saw naked and not you. Anyway, it was better than what I thought I might find."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went into her room to wake her up, but she wasn't there. Then I couldn't find her anywhere else, and I started to get nervous."

"Oh, no she wouldn't do anything like that. I'm gonna go get ready now, okay?"

"Yeah man, see you there."

Jigen hopped in the shower and then got dressed. He was wearing a dark burgundy suit and matching fedora. He went down the hall and knocked on Marilyn's door.

"Come in."

"Wow."

"Give me a hand with this?" she asked, handing him her diamond choker.

"Sure."

She was wearing a matching burgundy dress. "Well, how do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Thanks. Let's jet." She grabbed her purse and they headed for the car. When they arrived at the party, they saw Lupin and Fujiko talking to a large group of people. Things seemed to be going smoothly.

The party was drawing to an end and most of the guests were leaving. Lupin and Fujiko were hiding in the library and Jigen and Marilyn were in a small closet.

An hour or so later, the four snuck out of their hiding places and were joined by Goemon.

"Everyone ready?" asked Lupin. They all nodded in answer. "Okay, you all know what you have to do. Let's go."

The five separated and took their respective places. As Lupin was sneaking out with the loot, Fujiko was covering him, Jigen and Goemon were clearing the way. Marilyn's job was to cover the four. Just before Fujiko had reached the exit, a man with a knife jumped out from behind a statue and grabbed for her. A shot rang out and the man dropped. At the same moment, Marilyn felt a sudden pain in her lower back. She turned around and shot into the darkness, a man cried out in pain. She hurried down the ladder and onto the grass below. Jigen whistled to her and she ran to the waiting car.

"Hey kid, you did great! How do you fe-" he stopped and looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. "What the hell?!"

"What's wrong Jigen?" asked a now concerned Lupin.

"I think I've been shot." said Marilyn as Jigen looked at her back.

"Fujiko," he shouted, "step on it! We need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"Hey, I don't need to get stopped with all this stuff in the car."

"Damnit Fujiko, screw the cops, she needs a doctor." Lupin said.

"Fine." She pressed the pedal to the floor and the car lurched forward.

"Hang on, we're almost there."

"I'm sorry, I fucked it up big time. I didn't mean for this to happen. It figures, I finally catch up with you and this happens. At least I got to see you again."

"Hey, don't talk like that kid. You're gonna be fine, just hang on." He moved the strands of hair off of her face. "You can't leave me now, Kitty, you just can't."

"I don't want to Johnny."

"Then don't."

"Okay."

The car screeched to a halt outside of the hospital and Jigen carried Marilyn inside.

"Hey! I need a doctor here! Someone help me damnit!"

A nurse came rushing over. "What happened?"

"Some lunatic shot her! Please you have to help her."

"Alright sir." she said as a doctor came out. He had Jigen lay her on a gurney and wheeled her off. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to wait here."

"But-"

"Come on man, I'll buy you a coffee." suggested Lupin.

"Yeah, okay."

"She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"She's tough, she'll be fine."

Lupin bought Jigen a coffee from the vending machine and walked him back to the waiting room.

"So, your name is Johnny?" asked Fujiko.

"Drop it."

"And she's Kitty? I think you have some explaining to do Jigen."

"I said, drop it."

"I know what you said, but I-"

"Fujiko, leave him be." instructed Goemon.

"No. I have a right to know who I partner with, don't I?"

"Jesus Christ Fujiko! Could you be anymore of an insensitive bitch?" asked Lupin hotly. "She's in there getting operated on, and all you care about is his past? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No need to get nasty, lover." With that she walked to the other side of the waiting room and picked up a magazine.

Two hours later, a doctor walked into the room. Jigen looked up at him and took off his hat. "Is she okay, doc?"

"She made it through the surgery. Are you the husband?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"The bullet went in through her lower back. Luckily, it missed her spine, but she lost the baby. I'm sorry."

Jigen dropped his hat. "Baby?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I doubt she even knew she was pregnant."

"How old was it?"

"Only about a month or so."

"Can I go see her now?"

"Well, she's still asleep, but you can go in. One at a time though."

"Thank you." He picked his hat off the floor.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry, Jigen." said Lupin. "How about I go in first?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you'll want to spend some time with her, and you're as white as a ghost."

"Okay. Yeah, go ahead, I'll be back in a minute." he said as he headed for the bathroom. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

Lupin walked into the room and sat by Marilyn's side. Her eyes fluttered open, "Lupin?"

"The one and only."

"What-" she started, but the memories flooded back. "Oh no. I'm sorry, Lupin. Did you get the stuff away?"

"No need to worry about that. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good."

She thought for a minute, "Did I say his name?"

"Jigen's?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh God, I knew I'd fuck it up." she said, starting to cry.

"Hey relax, he said yours first."

"Is he mad?"

"No, of course not. Look, what you two said? Well, it's our little secret. We all know that you and Jigen have your reasons for hiding your past. And we respect that, okay?"

"Thank you, Lupin. That means alot."

"No problem. I'll stop bothering you now, okay?"

"Okay." She flashed him a weak smile.

Lupin left the room and went to find Jigen. He was still in the bathroom, getting sick.

Marilyn sat up and winced in pain. "Damnit, I knew it." She waited for Jigen to come in, but he didn't show up. She decided it would be best if she just left. So she pulled her IV out and headed out into the hallway.

"Mrs. Johnson! You shouldn't be out of bed so soon."

"I have to leave. He's mad, I need to go." She tried to explain to the nurse.

"Now, Mrs. Johnson, your husband knows it isn't your fault you lost the baby. Why don't-"

"Baby? What baby?"

"You lost the baby when you were shot, Mrs. Johnson. Isn't that what you were talking about?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I'm not feeling all that well right now."

"Of course, that's the medication. Why don't we take you back to bed?"

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse helped her back to her room and put the covers back over her.

'No wonder he won't come.' She thought to herself. 'I didn't even know I was pregnant. I have to get out of here.'

Meanwhile, Lupin was trying to get Jigen to come out of the bathroom.

"Come on man. She's waiting for you to go see her."

"What the hell happened Lupin? I mean, how could I let this happen?"

"What are you talking about, Jigen?"

"How could I let her get shot? What the hell kind of.....and the baby, Jesus."

"Hey, no one knew she was pregnant. She still doesn't know. What she does know," Lupin went on, "is that she's laying in that bed, thinking you're mad at her."

"What? Why in the hell would I be mad at her?"

"For getting shot."

"That's ridiculous. She was covering everyone else, but no one was covering her."

"I know it's ridiculous, but she doesn't. She's also upset because of the conversation you two had in the car."

"Oh." He looked down at his hands.

"Look man, that poor kid is sitting in there waiting for you, so you had better get in there."

"Yeah." He turned to Lupin. "Do I look any better?"

"Yeah." Lupin lied, Jigen still looked as white as a sheet.

A few minutes later, a nurse approached the two men.

"What?! What the hell do you mean she's gone?" demanded Jigen.

"I'm sorry sir, she must have climbed through the window."

"What the hell kind of operation are you people running?"

"Sir, please calm down. She thought you were mad about her losing the baby, and-"

"Wait. How did she know about that? No one's told her yet."

"Oh my, then I'm afraid I was the one who told her. She was trying to leave, saying how you must be so mad at her. I assumed that's what she meant. I'm terribly sorry sir."

"Damnit! What are we going to do now?"

"We have our security looking for her now, sir. She couldn't have gotten far in her condition."

Jigen waited at the hospital for another hour and a half, hoping Marilyn would turn up, but she had gotten away already. Lupin took him home, and Jigen went into his room and locked the door. The days passed and Jigen got all of his nourishment out of a bottle, until Lupin poured the rest of the booze down the drain. Jigen still didn't eat.

"Come on man, you gotta eat something." said Lupin as he brought a sandwich into his friend's room.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Don't worry, Jigen. I'll find her."

"She's been gone a week and a half, Lupin. She's not coming back."

The girl hobbled down the street, her back made the short trip to the corner store, agonizing.

"Hey hotstuff, need a lift?"

"No, than-" She looked at the driver. "Lupin?!"

"None other. Come on, let's go for a ride. Your back must be killing you."

"I'm fine," she answered as she gritted her teeth. "Thanks anyway. I have to get home."

"That's where I'll take you, only you're going the wrong way."

"What? I can't go back, Lupin. I screwed up the first job you had me on."

"Babe, I can't talk to you like this. You're in pain, at least let me take you to that little cafe on the corner so you can sit down."

"Alright."

Marilyn ordered a hot chocolate, Lupin a cappuchino.

"Look, you didn't screw up, I did."

"What? How do you figure? I'm the one who got shot."

"Yeah, because I had you covering everyone else, and no one covering you. But, I am mad at you for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Not only did I lose my best gunwoman, but I lost my best gunman, too."

"What? What do you mean? Is Jigen okay? Did he get hurt too?"

"He's done nothing but sulk since you left. He's driving me nuts, he stays locked up in his room, day and night. He won't eat or come out. I'm really worried about him."

"I'm sorry Lupin. But what can I do? If I come back, I'll just fuck things up again."

"He's made himself sick, he thinks he's the one to blame over you leaving. And if I don't get him out of that room soon, I don't know what he's going to do."

"What? He's really that upset?"

"Of course he is. Listen, Jigen is my best friend, I know him better than anyone. He loves you, whether he says it or not, I know. He needs you to come back, he won't be the same if you just leave."

"But, isn't he mad about the baby? Isn't that why he didn't come see me in the hospital?"

"He isn't mad about the baby. Sad? Yeah, a bit, but he knows it isn't your fault. And it's my fault he didn't go see you right away. I thought he should try and get his color back before he saw you. He was white as a sheet, and I didn't think you needed to see that right away."

"Oh man, what the hell did I do?"

"Nothing, now come on. Let me take you home, for Jigen's sake."

"Are you sure you want me back?"

"Hey, you did your job, you covered our asses when we needed you. And I need to get Jigen cheered up, he's even grumpier than usual."

"Alright, thank you, Lupin. To tell you the truth, I wanted to come back, but-"

"Hey, that's enough, let's just put this behind us, okay?" He smiled, "Jigen'll love me for this. Don't say anything when we get there okay? I want to surprise him."

"Sure."


	6. chapter 6

Okay, still don't own anything lupin...sighs

Lupin picked the lock to Jigen's room and strolled in.

"Hey man, still in bed? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks for the update Lupin." said Jigen blandly.

"I got something for you."

"You can keep it."

"Oh come on, I went through alot of trouble to find it."

"No thanks, Lupin, keep it for yourself."

"As much as I would love to, it's meant for you."

"I don't want it."

"I knew you'd regret bringing me along." said a woman's voice.

Jigen sat up and turned around, "Marilyn? You're back."

"Still want me to keep it?" asked Lupin with a smile.

"No, I think this is just what I need to feel better." He held her in his arms for a moment, then turned to his friend. "Thanks Lupin, I never should have doubted you."

"No, you shouldn't have. Anyway, I'll be out in the kitchen. Take it easy on her, she's still sore, whether she admits it or not." Lupin winked at the two and left.

"I'm sorry, Jigen. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, but why the hell did you leave?"

"I, I thought you were mad. I went and got shot, screwing the plans to hell, and on top of that, it turns out I was pregnant and then I lost the baby. How could I face you after all that?"

"Just like you are now." He lifted her chin, "Marilyn, I love you. No matter what your name may be at the time, what color your hair is or if you get hurt. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled to him, the pain in her back went unnoticed. "I bet you're hungry. You're wasting away, skinnier then the last time I saw you."

"Food hasn't exactly been the first thing on my mind lately."

"Come on then, let me fix you something to eat."

"No, I know you have to still be in pain. We can just order something, how about Chinese?"

"That sounds good."

"You know where they are? Tell me, bitch."

"Ha, not if you're going to be like that little man."

"Why you-" the man pulled his hand back to slap her, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Now, now Jimmy, that's no way to treat a lady. Why don't you get our guest a cup of coffee?"

"Yes sir."

"Now then, Jimmy said you had some information for me?"

"I know where they are. The two you were looking for."

"Do you now? And just who do I have to thank for this tidbit?"

"Mine, Fujiko Mine. And just what is this 'tidbit' worth to you?"

"Four hundred thousand."

"Four hundred thousand? Ha, I'd get twice that if I turned them into the cops. He's worth five hundred and she's another three. Better up the ante lover, or I'll have to take my information elsewhere."

"No need for that my dear woman. I'll give you nine hundred thousand for them, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a deal to me."

"Good. You'll get half now and half when they're taken. Now tell me what I want."

"Their using the names Daisuke Jigen and Marilyn Richards. Sometimes they go by James and Margret Johnson. They'll be in Tampa Bay next week."

"Very good, my dear."

"I can get them alone for you, after that, they're all yours."

"Excellent. It will be nice to finally cross Dillinger and Capone off the list, I've been waiting a long time to take care of those two loose ends."

"Here's what they look like now. Jigen always wears that suit and hat. Marilyn has short platinum blonde hair."

"She always did look good as a blonde. Thank you Miss Mine."

"My pleasure."

Fujiko left and the man she made the deal with walked into the next room. "Al, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need your best cleaner. I have two targets, but they're professionals. Can you loan me one?"

"Yeah. My nephew, Bobby. He's the best gun we got."

"Good. Thanks Al."

"Come on Lupin, why don't the three of us go to that new Japanese restaurant in town? What do you say lover?"

"I'm in." he said, nearly drooling over Fujiko's seductive tone.

"Goemon, you're coming right?"

"Yes, I think I'll come along as well."

Lupin looked over at Jigen and Marilyn, who were sitting on the couch. "What about you two?"

Before they could answer, Fujiko said, "Oh, I'm sure those two are tired of hanging around us. Besides, Marilyn, didn't you say your back was hurting you again?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here I think. How about you Jigen?"

"Yeah, we'll just order something. Thanks anyway."

"Alright, we'll see you in a couple hours then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Lupin with a wink.

After the three had left, Jigen turned to Marilyn, "So, what do you want to eat?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Man, are you on like a Chinese kick or what?"

"Hey, you asked. We can get something else if you want though."

"Nah, I like Chinese. But I love to tease you." he said, leaning closer to her.

"I know you do." She kissed him.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Little China Restaurant."

Jigen looked out the peep hole, but something didn't seem right about the delivery boy. He motioned for Marilyn to look. She gasped.

"Just a moment, please." she called out, then turned to Jigen and whispered, "That's my cousin from Chicago. He's a friggin cleaner."

"What!"

"Shit, this is not good, get your gun ready." She called to the delivery boy again, "Sorry, we weren't expecting you quite yet and well, we, we didn't expect you. But why am I telling you all this?" She opened the door and grabbed him by the collar. "Drop it Bobby."

"Who's this Bobby? I'm Steve. And if I drop this food before you pay me, it'll come out of my pay."

"Cut the shit, jerkoff. My partner is right behind you."

"Hey scumbag. Do what the lady says, or I'm gonna have to dirty the floor with your brains."

"Alright, alright. No need to be hasty." He dropped his gun. "Nice to see you again Kitty. And Johnny, isn't it? I kinda remember you from the neighborhood."

"What the hell are you doing here, Bobby?"

"What do you think? I'm here to take care of you two."

"Well, it looks like we have you taken care of." said Jigen as he finished tying his hands together. Then he took a sip of his drink sitting on the table. "What the fu-" But before he could finish his sentence, he was on the floor.

"Jigen!" She ran to his side. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Bobby laughed as she tried to wake Jigen up. "He'll be fine, I just slipped him a mickey, that's all. For now anyway."

By now Bobby had cut through his ropes with a knife he had hidden up his sleeve, but Marilyn didn't notice. He walked over to her and turned her around by the shoulder. He had a foot over her and took her by surprise. "Well, well Kitty, you reject me, but you'll fuck this old asshole?"

"You're my fucking cousin, you sick fuck."

"Well, now I'm really going to be your 'fucking cousin'" He jabbed a needle into her neck. "Now, my dear Kitkat, before you fall asleep, I want you to tell me how much you love me."

Marilyn pressed her earring and collapsed into Bobby's arms. "Go to hell."


	7. chapter 7

**Surprisingly, I haven't taken over the lupin empire yet….**

Meanwhile, Lupin's wristwatch alarm went off. "Something's wrong. We have to get back to the room."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Marilyn's pressed her alert button."

"What alert button?"

"I gave her a prototype to test out for me. It's a alert button, we'll all have them soon enough. Come on we have to get back."

"Yes, let's go." said Goemon

"No."

"What?" asked Lupin

"I mean, I'm sure it's nothing lover. Let's just finish our meals, then we can go." She stroked Lupin's chin playfully.

"But, Fuji-cakes..." he protested.

"Shh, lover."

"Fujiko." Goemon said as he stood up. "Why are you trying to keep us here?"

Lupin regained his senses, "Yeah Fuj, what's going on?"

"Nothing you two can stop."

"What? What do you mean Fujiko?"

"What I mean, Goemon, is that an old friend of Kitty and Johnny's is over there now, reminiscing."

"What!" cried both of the men.

"Oh God, I hope we're not to late. Goemon, let's go."

"Damnit Lupin, they're mobsters. She was a fucking mafia princess. Why the hell shou-"

"Because they're our friends goddamnit Fujiko. And if we're too late, you had better just leave now, cause you won't want to see me."

With that Lupin and Goemon rushed out of the building, knocking down quite a few restaurant patrons along the way.

"Now, now Kitty. That's no way to treat me." he dropped her on the bed and her back flared in pain. "Don't you remember how much I loved you growing up?"

"You tried, but I would never let a sick fuck like you touch me."

"Well, you don't have a choice now dear. The drugs are kicking in, and there's only one proper way to rape a blonde. They always look so peaceful when they're sleeping. I bet you look just as beautiful and innocent as ever."

"Rape? Is that your thing? My father would never allow that." she said drowsily.

"What he doesn't know." He ripped her shirt open and cut her bra off. "Oh yes, these are as nice as I remember them."

He rubbed her breasts so hard they should have hurt, but she was falling so deep into sleep that she barely noticed. She tried to push him off, but her hands barely grazed him.

"Jigen, help me..." she called out weakly, but he was as helpless as her.

"Now, now. Shhh, love. You'll be asleep soon." Her ripped her pants down her legs. And ran a hand over her. "I've always imagined what your skin felt like. That's a good girl, sleep tight now."

Marilyn couldn't fight the drugs anymore and her eyes slowly closed, the last image her mind saw was Bobby unbuckling his belt.

"Hu-Zah!" yelled Goemon as the door broke into four equal pieces.

"Jigen!" said Lupin as soon as he entered the room. "Marilyn! Where are you?"

'Fuck! That bitch was supposed to keep them busy while I was here.' Thought Bobby to himself as he continued with the sleeping girl.

"Bastard!" yelled Goemon as he sliced Zantetsuken across Bobby's midsection.

"Oh, God! Marilyn, Marilyn, get up! Oh please be okay, baby." said Lupin as he tried to cover her with the sheets. "Goemon, go check on Jigen."

Goemon found Jigen laying on the floor, but breathing steadily. "He's alright, just asleep." He noticed the glass on the floor by him and sniffed at its contents. "He was drugged, something in his drink. How is she?"

"That bastard stuck her in the throat with something. I think it was just a sleeping drug. Do we have any smelling salts?"

"I'll go check."

Goemon came back into the living room with a small bottle. "Here we go Jigen." he said as he waved the bottle under his friend's nose.

"Mother-fucker."

"Good morning to you too."

"Goemon? Wait, it was a dream?" He looked around and noticed the food on the table. "Where's Marilyn?"

"In the room with Lupin. Now wait a minute, Jigen, I want you to sit here for a minute before you try to get up."

Jigen looked into the bedroom, and saw Lupin cradling a limp, naked Marilyn.

"Oh God, is she..." The tears were trying to come.

"No, just drugged like you were."

"Oh thank God. That son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill him."

"I don't think that's possible. I got to him first. Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah. Give me a hand."

Goemon helped Jigen up and he walked into the bedroom. He looked at Marilyn and down at the body of Bobby.

"You son of a bitch." He shot him square between the eyes. "Did he, did he rape her?"

"Calm down, Jigen. Just relax a minute."

"How the fuck can I relax Lupin! While I was sleeping her bastard cousin raped her!"

"You need to calm down Jigen. I can't wake her up now if you're going to be like this. You'll upset her more. He didn't get to finish what he was doing, she triggered her alarm and Goemon and I showed up her not ten minutes later. You see what happened as soon as we got here."

"Let me hold her."

"Okay. But please, calm down, she doesn't need to see you like this right now."

"Yeah." He walked over to the bed and took the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry Marilyn, how could I let this happen?"

"Hey! Enough of that, Jigen." said Lupin sternly. "I mean it, I'm gonna wake her up now, so pull yourself together."

Jigen wiped his eyes and adjusted his hat. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Lupin waved the small bottle under her nose and Marilyn's eyes opened slowly.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to escape Jigen's grasp.

"Shh, baby it's me, it's Jigen. It's okay now."

She stopped squirming and looked around her. She saw she was in Jigen's arms and that Lupin and Goemon had come. She also saw Bobby's crumpled body on the floor. She spat on the corpse.

"That's my girl." Jigen said hugging her tightly.

"How are you feeling Marilyn?"

"Alright Lupin, did..." she cleared her throat. "Did he rape me? I know he was starting to, the last thing I remember is him taking his belt off."

Lupin looked down at the floor, "We got here no more then ten minutes after you pressed your alarm, but, he had already started, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"Goemon killed him as soon as we got here, he, he hadn't finished yet. Not that that helps any."

"No, no it does. Thank you Goemon, Lupin." She smiled to them. "Are you okay Jigen?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. But how the hell did he find us?"

Lupin cleared his throat, "We know how."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, we certainly do Lupin, and what do you intend to do about it?" asked Goemon.

"How do- that bitch. I'll kill her, I'll fucking kill her."

"Wait, Lupin are you sure it was Fujiko?" asked Marilyn.

"Yeah, it was. God, you know, no matter how many times I take her back, she always does this. Every friggin time. But not anymore, this time she went to far." Lupin headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do this Jigen, it's my fault for letting her come back everytime, for letting her use us like this."

"No, Lupin, I can't let you do it. We all know how much you love her, I'll do it."

"But-"

"He's right Lupin." said Goemon. "If you do it, you will never be the same."

"Wait." The three men looked at the woman who was standing with a sheet wrapped about her. "Let me handle her, I don't want to kill her. I'll try to reason with her, that way Lupin, even though she won't be around you'll know she's alive."

"But, what if-"

"Lupin, you have my word that I will not kill her."

"If I ever get my hands on that bitch, I'll friggin kill her." Jigen growled.

"But I won't. Trust me Lupin, I could never hurt you like that."

Lupin's shoulders dropped, but he knew that Fujiko had to be taken care of. "Yeah, I know. Do what you have to." He said as he went into his room, locking the door behind him.

Marilyn got dressed and grabbed her coat, then asked Jigen for his keys.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Not this time Daisuke, like you said, you'd friggin kill her."

"And I will if I ever see her again."

"Knowing how much Lupin loves her? Could you really?"

Jigen sighed, "Be careful, please."

Marilyn kissed him, "You know I will. I think I like my skin more then you do."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Hey Jigen."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marilyn smiled and waved to Jigen and Goemon, then she turned and headed to the car. The two men listened as she sped away.

Goemon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She will be fine Jigen."

"I know. Wonder how Lupin's doing?"

"I will go check on him. Why don't you make him a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

"Hey Fujiko, I figured I'd find you shopping. So, how much did we fetch?"

"$900,000."

"That's it? You should have held out for more. Guess you didn't realize how big we are here in the states."

"I guess not. What do you think, pink or blue?"

"Blue, the pink makes your ass look big, pink always makes your ass look big."

"Blue it is. You're taking this awfully well."

"It's all part of being a lady."

"I guess there are some differences between you and Jigen afterall."

"Yeah, a few. I guess that makes you pretty damn lucky. But enough chit-chat, stay away from us, all of us. Jigen, me Goemon and Lupin."

"Ha! You think you can boss ME around? That's cute, it really is."

"You think I'm kidding?"

"Lupin can't get enough of me, he's putty in my hands."

"Not this time. Besides, do you really think Jigen will get over this? You've seen him when he's mad, when he's been betrayed."

Fujiko's mind strayed to Madrid, Lupin had told her what became of Linda, the flamenco dancer who worked for Von Meyer. How Jigen had killed her even though he loved her. 'And he doesn't even like me.' she thought.

Goemon knocked on Lupin's door. "Lupin?"

"What's up, Goemon?" he called sullenly through the door.

"May I come in?"

"I don't really feel like company right now, man."

"I do not think you should be alone."

"Just leave me alone, alright?"

"No." Goemon unsheathed Zantetsuken and sliced the door in half.

"Oh, come on! That's the second one today, Goemon!"

"I'll buy you a new one. Jigen is making you some tea." Goemon grabbed Lupin's arm and yanked him to his feet. "You should take advantage of his kindness, it does not last long." The two walked into the kitchen only to find the tea kettle full of boiling water, but no Jigen. "See?"

"I mean it Fujiko, stay away."

"Oh, please, in case you haven't noticed, I play those three all the time."

"This is different, you didn't just steal some diamonds or cash, you sold Jigen and I out. I only came here so Lupin could rest easy knowing I won't kill you, but Jigen will. So if you have a death wish, then fine, come home, if not, keep your distance." Marilyn left the store and headed to the parking garage.

"Hey bitch, you aren't kicking me out." said Fujiko, pulling her gun out of her garter holster.

"Damnit, I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Marilyn said running behind a car.

"Oh, come on now, don't hide, I'll make it quick."

"Fujiko, do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"But why, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing really, but I never liked Jigen and well, I don't like other women around."

"Fine, I tried to save you, but if this is the way you want things to be, fine." She came out from behind the car. "Kill me."

"With plea-"

A motorcycle screeched between the two women, stopped for a brief second, the driver grabbed Marilyn, and sped off. Fujiko shot at them but it was too dark to hit them.

"See, I told you I'd be alright."

"Yeah, you ,ust be psychic. Damn!" Jigen's hat flew off his head, Marilyn caught it and held it on her head.

"Ooh, I just love to see your hair blowing in the wind, Jigen-chan."

"Jigen-chan? That's a new one."

"Yeah, just trying it out. Let's get home, I'm starving."

When they got back Jigen got off the bike and went to help Marilyn.

"Hey, that's mine." he said, plucking the hat from her head.

"Gee, you're welcome." she winked at him. "You think that chinese food is still there?"

"Probably, if Lupin hasn't eaten it yet."

"How did it go?" Lupin asked before they were even in the door.

"Fuj and I had a little heart to heart."

"Yeah and then she tried to kill you." Jigen added.

Lupin's face dropped and he blanched. "So, it's all over?"

"No, I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I was prepared to take that promise to the grave."

"Was?"

"Well, John Wayne over here came riding to my rescue."

"I didn't do it." said Jigen quietly.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"You heard me, I didn't." he said gruffly.

Goemon and Lupin were shocked.

"You mean you didn't kill the woman, Jigen?"

"You know damned well what I mean!" he stormed off into the kitchen.

"Wait up!" called Marilyn. "What's with the door?" she asked over her shoulder as she started after Jigen.

"Goemon felt like redecorating."

"Oh." she sat at the table, "I sincerely hope that isn't my lo mein you're scarffing down."

Jigen slurped a noodle, "Nope, it's mine."

"Not if I take it back."

"Can't take it back." he showed her the empty box.

"Are you happy, Lupin?" Goemon asked his noticibly less depressed friend.

"Kinda, I mean I hate her for what she did, but, you know. Why do you think he didn't shoot her?"

"Love." he answered simply.

"You mean Marilyn asked him not to?"

"No, I mean his love for you. Jigen is torn, he hates Fujiko, but you are like a brother to him."

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?" asked Jigen, opening another box. "Ooh, crab rangoon."

"Oh no you don't, those are mine." She grabbed the box from him.

"Hey!"

"You ate my damn lo mein, so I'm not sharing these."

"Oh, come on."

Marilyn stuck out her tongue. He grabbed for the box, but she was too quick. Jigen jumped up from the table and chased Marilyn around the kitchen and into the living room. She jumped over Goemon and Lupin, with Jigen hot on her tracks.

"Gimme some damnit!" Jigen yelled.

Marilyn giggled and ran into her room. "Come get them, if you think you're man enough."

Jigen smiled, "I'll show you 'man enough'." he said following her into their room, closing the door behind him.

Lupin stood up and streched, he looked over at Goemon, who was meditating on the couch. He quietly walked to the door and went outside. Goemon opened his eyes. 'He's gone to see the woman.' He thought. 'Perhaps, I ought to follow him.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer As always, I do not own any of the Lupin gang.

Goemon sat outside the window, silent and still he listened to the pair talking. "Fuj, why would you do that?"

"Oh, Lupin, don't ask me why."

"But I want to know. What did Jigen and Marylin ever do to you?"

"I don't know. I just hate them."

Lupin shook his head. "You know Fuj, I just don't understand how someone so beautiful can be so hateful. I loved you so much, for so long and now I see it."

"See what?" asked Fujiko timidly.

"You're evil." Fujiko's mouth dropped. "You'd sell your own flesh and blood for a buck."

Lupin's hand strayed to the holster inside his jacket. His eyes were glazed over and they were wet. 

"What are you doing? Lupin?"

"Turn around Fujiko, I don't want you to see this."

"Lupin, please-" 

He cut her off. "Turn around! Now!" 

Trembling, Fujiko turned around an dclasped her hands in front of herself.

"Please don't hurt me, Lupin."

A small, cynical smile spread across Lupin's face. "That's my Fujiko, selfless to the end." Lupin pulled the Walther P-38 out of its leather casing. "Goodbye Fujiko."

The tears were streaming down Fujiko's face. Just as the gun discharged, she heard a familiar sound. The sound of metal slicing through metal. She whirled around, amazed that she wasn't dead, just in time to see Goemon hit a blank-faced Lupin on the head with the butt of his zantetsuken.

"Goemon, you , you saved me, but wh-"

No I did not Fujiko, I saved Lupin, he was aiming at himself, not you." He picked up the crumpled body of his friend and started out the door.

"Goemon! Wait!"

"Yes, Fujiko, what is it?" asked the samauri, rather impatiently.

Fujiko opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Goemon turned and continued on his way to Lupin's Alpha Romero parked out front of the building.


End file.
